earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 3
Characters * Jason Blood * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester Location * Oblivion Bar * November 7th 2015, 0640 Universal Time VOX Archive * Filter: Piano Music * Dean Winchester: footsteps, clatter Okay, so, uh... Professor Blood? How do you know our dad? * Jason Blood: Uh, well, he tried to kill me a few years ago. * Sam Winchester: Okay... And seeing as you're still alive, I'm guessing he chose not to? * Jason Blood: Jury's still out on that one. pause You two look confused. Well, I'm possessed... by a demon. * Dean Winchester: fabric shifting Easy there, Sammy... * Sam Winchester: pause, long sigh I'm fine... I'll be fine... smack I'll be fine, Dean! shifting, sigh * Jason Blood: That's the reaction I was expecting. * Dean Winchester: Why's that? * Jason Blood: I know of your family's history with demons. * Dean Winchester: You know about our mom? * Jason Blood: And Miss Moore, too. * Sam Winchester: You know about Jess? * Jason Blood: I do. * Sam Winchester: What do you know? * Jason Blood: I know she was important to you, Sam. I only wished your father and I had spoken sooner. pause We might have been able to stop it. sigh Alas, we were too late and too far away. * Sam Winchester: You knew she was going to die?! * Jason Blood: No. I might have, again if your father and I spoke sooner on the matter. sigh I don't know. * Sam Winchester: What do you mean you don't know? * Jason Blood: I might have been able to put the pieces together. I might not have. It's difficult to say, Sam. * Dean Winchester: Whoa, okay... Let's start at the beginning? Tell us what you and Dad spoke about. * Jason Blood: He had uncovered some information from a demon, alerting him to something happening on the Second of November. That date alarmed him because- * Dean Winchester: That's the date my mom died. * Sam Winchester: It is? * Dean Winchester: Yeah, dude. I won't forget it. It's, uh, part of the reason I dragged you out with me. I, uh, didn't want to be alone for it... sigh, sniff, pause What? It's... It's allergies, dude. Calm down. * Sam Winchester: Yeah, okay... "Allergies", right... * Jason Blood: Yes, well, he had exausted all of his leads and contacts so he figured he could ask a demon. * Dean Winchester: Okay, and why would you, as a demon, help my dad? * Jason Blood: First of all, not all demons share the same agenda. The hierarchy of Hell, particularly among the ranks of the demonic lords and Princes of Hell, is a labyrinthine system of noble demon enacting schemes opposing each other... Almost as much as American politicians. chukle But I, myself, am not a demon. I am only possessed by one. * Sam Winchester: Wait, so you... Professor Blood, are in control? We're not talking to a demon? * Jason Blood: Uh, no, you're not. glass clinking, slurp, gulp I'm sure you brought some wrought iron? Would you like me to prove it? glass clinking, slurp, gulp * Dean Winchester: leather shifting, clatter Yeah, okay... Here. clatter * Jason Blood: clinking, clatter See? No searing flesh... * Sam Winchester: So how do we know you're possessed at all? * Jason Blood: Etrigan, care to-? growl * Dean Winchester: Sammy, his eyes- * Sam Winchester: '''I see them, Dean... * '''Jason Blood: flesh, pained snarl, clatter, pause, sigh, pained hiss, throat clears My other half can exert himself somewhat or even manifest corporeally in my place, but I retain control in this form. glass clinking, slurp, gulp Long ago, we came to this arrangement as we were quite literally forced upon one another for mutual survival. * Sam Winchester: So less of a demonic possession and more like a demonic fusion? * Jason Blood: You can call it that if you prefer. * Dean Winchester: Etrigan? I've... I've seen that name before. * Sam Winchester: So have I. * Jason Blood: Yes, well, he's a Prince of Hell. He's the son of Belial and Ran Va Daath. * Sam Winchester: The Second and the Third of the Fallen... Your, uh, other half has some clout. * Jason Blood: Less than you think, but he does come from good stock... sigh Well, "good" is relative, I suppose. chuckle But I digress, your dad and I spoke over the phone originally. I needed more information and he must have felt it was urgent enough to bring me everything he had, even though he was in the middle of another hunt. clinking, slurp, gulp I looked over everything and after several hours, I realized what was happening. * Sam Winchester: What was happening? * Jason Blood: Infernal blood rituals. A very long-term sort of ritual. Years- no- decades in the making. * Dean Winchester: Okay, what kind of ritual are we talking about? * Jason Blood: Not just one, Dean. Dozens. * Sam Winchester: There was nothing ritualistic about Jessica's murder. She was killed in cold-blood. * Dean Winchester: '''As was Mom. * '''Jason Blood: Just becausethere was no incense, a golden dagger, and robed cultists doesn't mean there was no ritual. glass clinking, slurp, gulp All the recipe's ingredients were there. A child, six months old. The blood of an infernal. The burned sacrifice of a loved one. clinking, slurp, gulp Let it cook in the oven for twenty-three years and then a second burned offering in the presence of the child, now grown. clinking, slurp, gulp, sigh * Dean Winchester: What are you talking about? * Sam Winchester: Me... He's talking about me, Dean. * Dean Winchester: What? What do you mean he's talking about you? Yeah, I mean some of that stuff matches up, but- The blood of an infernal? What the hell is that about? * Jason Blood: The demon you're hunting, the one that killed your mother and killed Miss Moore... * Dean Winchester: Yeah? the Yellow-Eyed expletive? What about him? * Jason Blood: Sam drank his blood. * Dean Winchester: What?! * Jason Blood: As a baby in his nursery, the night your mother died. And again, days ago... when Jess died. * Sam Winchester: lip smacking, gasp, sob Oh, god... I... I thought that was... pant I thought that was Jess' blood. pant But... she wasn't bleeding. Was she? gasp, pant Oh, god... * Dean Winchester: Sammy, calm down. It's okay. So what if you got a little demon blood in your mouth? What hunter hasn't? chuckle We'll, uh, get you tested... for... uh, Professor? Help me out. * Jason Blood: Dean, the problem is much more serious than some blood-borne pathogen, I'm afraid... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 4. Links and References * VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 3 Category:VOX Box Category:Jason Blood/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Oblivion Bar/Appearances